


Home

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Pike is home.  A drabbleFor the Prompt:Pike and her house/home.From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018





	Home

Sturdy.  Well-built.  Her home.

She had found Sarenrae here. Her first kiss.  Her first rage.  Laughed.  Loved. Lost.

It was different now.  Gnomes didn’t do black.  They preferred song and dance—the brightest of colors.  But now, after, the quiet sank back in.  No P-Pop messing with his moonshine vats or mumbling requests to Sarenrae for a lost shoe or new eyes.

Pike patted the walls.  Yes, it was different.  But the walls stored the happiness, saved it up for the next generation.  Wilhand had taught her that.

Pike rolled the ring between her hands.  Maybe it was finally time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome! :)


End file.
